


under the neon lights (my heart beats for you)

by GoldenTruth813



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beard Kink, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Clubbing, Collaboration, Dancing, Digital Art, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Freckles, Glitter, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, M/M, NSFW Art, Semi-Public Sex, bearded!Teddy Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: Teddy's late to the club but he knows exactly where to find James.





	under the neon lights (my heart beats for you)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab between myself and [Rizelles-Art](https://rizelles-art.tumblr.com/) who is responsible for this mind-blowingly hot art. 
> 
> Thank you aibidil for the beta! <3

The steady beat of the music echoes in Teddy’s ears, his body thrumming with the energy of the people around him as he weaves his way in and out of drunken couples dancing and people laughing. It’s a Saturday night, which means that usual the club is packed to the brim.

Teddy doesn’t need to look for James though; he knows exactly where he will find him.

“Excuse me,” Teddy yells to be heard, pushing his way through the throngs of people blocking the doorway. Teddy keeps walking, making his way down the long corridor, ignoring the couples making out in the shadows. He goes farther still, pushing open the door that reads _Employees Only_ and turning to the left down another dark corridor.

Teddy’s pace picks up, his heavy boots squeaking on the dingy floor as he walks to the end, stopping in front of an antique mirror. The sides are carved in an ornate design and Teddy takes a moment to steady his breathing and check his appearance. He tugs lightly on the thin cotton t-shirt, pulling it down and smiling at the ring of necklaces hanging over the deep cut of the shirt. His hair, which not an hour before was perfectly neat and a boring brown as he sat in his interdepartmental meeting with Harry and Robards and tried not to watch the clock ticking slowly away, is now a vibrant hot pink with streaks of purple. Chewing the inside of his cheek, Teddy runs his fingers through it, smiling when the tips shimmer with glitter. There’s plenty of that on his face, too—it’s a club after all, and after an entire week of boring Auror robes and stuffy hair meant to ensure his bosses take him seriously, Teddy longs for the weekend, for James, for times where he can let go and let it out, be _himself._

Once he’s sure everything is perfect, Teddy slides his right hand into his jeans, pulling out his wand. The metal bracelets on his wrist jingle, falling against the soft leather of the one James had given him for his birthday last month. Teddy’s heart rate increases, anticipation mounting as he taps his wand along the four corners of the mirror and murmurs the password—libertas. The surface of the mirror shimmers and Teddy takes one small step back and waits. Seconds later the entire wall takes on an almost holographic look and Teddy smiles to himself as he walks straight through the no-longer-solid wall.

He steps out on the other side into an equally crowded room, the music just as loud as before. The difference is that, unlike the unfamiliar Muggle music playing in the other club, this time it's the newest Weird Sisters song shaking the walls. The Wizarding room of the club has only been open a few months, but it is always packed to the brim with magical folk desperate to let loose and not have to hide a single thing about themselves. It doesn’t hurt that the club design is lively and fun, the music always exciting, and the drinks surprisingly affordable. Which means it has rapidly become the number-one hotspot for witches and wizards in London, especially for the members of Puddlemere United, who have a tradition to go out clubbing together after a win. Which is exactly why Teddy is here at half past nine looking for James. He’d been pissed off enough about having to work late and miss James’s game—though he’d secretly followed it on the wireless in his office while finishing his reports for as long as he could, until he’d been pulled into a meeting. By the time he’d finally gotten out of work, the sun had set, Teddy was starving, and there’d been an owl waiting in his office with a note from James that read— _We won. You know where to find me -Yours_. Teddy Apparated home to shower and change before making his way downtown.

“Watch out!” someone grumbles, shaking their head and startling Teddy from his thoughts. He steps to the side, blinking rapidly as he adjusts. It takes him a few minutes to orient himself. The room is darker than the other one, neon lights periodically shining from the ceiling and projecting fantastical beams of lights that fly across the dance floor like shooting stars. 

Once he’s got his bearings, Teddy heads for the bar, where he gets the bartender's attention in no time, downing his shot of Firewhiskey in one go before resuming his search for James. It’s less than five minutes before Teddy spots James exactly where he expected him to be—dead center on the dance floor, his arms thrown over his head as he sways his hips and rocks his body to the rhythm of the music. He’s not alone; one of his teammates—Chad Williams, a complete tosser if Teddy ever saw one—is dancing with him. Teddy supposes he’s probably not completely unbiased in his judgment. Chad’s not completely horrible. He’s a fantastic Beater and a good team player. He just doesn’t seem to get the hint that James is completely and utterly taken. It probably doesn’t help that James, bright eyed and emotionally intelligent in all things, seems to be blind as a blast-ended skrewt when it comes to himself and doesn’t notice when people throw themselves at him.

Chad puts his hand on James’s forearm, spinning him around before pulling him flush against his own body, his arm wrapping around to rest at James’s lower back. James throws his head back in laughter, letting Chad take the lead and continuing to move against him as the song changes into something faster, the tempo so intense Teddy’s heart rate increases exponentially. Warmth spreads through Teddy at the sight of James on the dance floor. He thinks a lot of people would probably be jealous, seeing the person they love dancing with someone else, especially someone he’s positive would like nothing more than to move against James like that off the dance floor. Except Teddy is hard-pressed to be jealous when James makes it abundantly clear that the only person he’s ever wanted—will ever want—is Teddy.

Teddy hangs back on the periphery of the dance floor, content to simply watch. At least for a moment. He loves seeing James like this—loose limbed and happy, without a care in the world. It’s been a long few weeks leading up to the match against the Arrows today, practices so long and gruelling James came home most days too tired to eat (or do much of anything else), his body covered in bruises and his clothing caked with mud as he collapsed on the sofa. James had been in rare form, too stressed to joke, too tired to make love, and too busy to do anything but train.

Except now James’s season is over, and as much as Teddy knows James loves his career, he also knows James loves the months of freedom in the off season too. Teddy’s stomach flips at the idea of lazy Sunday mornings spent worshiping each other’s bodies and not spent waking up to the other half of the bed cold and empty because of James’s early morning practices. He can’t wait for their Saturday nights to be spent at the chippy that James loves so much but can't eat because of his special training diet. Mostly though, what Teddy is looking forward to is months where there are no lines of stress and fatigue on James’s face. Like now.

Teddy licks his lips, dragging his hand across his face and down his beard as he watches James throw his arms over his head, shirt riding up to expose his tan skin and a cluster of freckles near the sharp jut of his hipbone that Teddy is dying to reacquaint his hands and mouth with. Chad seems to be thinking the same thing, though, his fingertips brushing across the skin, and something winds itself around Teddy’s heart. Teddy might not get jealous easy—but that’s a bit too much even for him. James’s eyes shutter as he takes a step back, smiling at Chad kindly, but everything in his body language has shifted. It’s closed off and false, a look Teddy hates to see on James’s face.

Teddy’s feet move of their own accord, his body drawn to James like a magnet as he moves through the throngs of people with ease. Even in the dim lighting Teddy can see that James’s shoulders are tight as he shuffles his feet away from Chad, clearly about to make his way out of the crowd. Teddy’s quicker though, by his side in only a minute, his hand reaching out to wrap around James’s wrist gently. 

The change is immediate, James’s eyes registering Teddy's presence seconds before Teddy touches him. James exhales a heavy breath, his entire body relaxing and his eyes sparkling with pleasure. Fuck, but all these months later Teddy still can’t get used to the way James looks at him, as if Teddy is some sort of gift to humanity—or perhaps a gift just to James. It’s heady to see the effect Teddy’s presence has on James, to feel James’s cock get half hard in his jeans as he moves, James’s fingers circling the buzzed hair at the base of Teddy’s neck.

“Hello, lover,” James whispers, and though his voice is soft, the words wash over Teddy’s skin. James’s eyes are alight with mirth, his lip quirked up in the corner. James has never been one for terms of endearment the way Teddy is. Something in James’s face make Teddy certain it’s at least half in jest, but all joking aside, the sight of James’s full lips forming the word leaves Teddy breathless.

James is even more captivating up close, the freckles across his face and shoulders dusted with a sheen of fine silver glitter that makes him seem otherwordly. Teddy’d put on a fair bit of glitter before leaving their flat too, but while he’s always felt like glitter makes him look softer, it makes James look _powerful_. His vest is loose, showing off his strong arms and the glitter and freckles that spread across his neck and collarbones makes Teddy want to drag him off the dance floor and wreck him. The only thing stopping him is the easy way James’s hips are already moving, James’s long arms draping themselves around Teddy’s neck as James wedges one leg between Teddy’s and begins to move. 

James dances like he fucks—with abandonment. It’s no wonder other people want a piece of James. It’s fucking intoxicating to watch, his eyes shut and his head tilted up towards the ceiling as his body rocks from side to side. James is strong. Teddy’s seen him spin upside down on his broom holding on with nothing but the strength of his thighs to catch the Snitch one-handed. But it’s not James’s strength that makes Teddy weak in the knees, it's his grace. James’s movements are languid and easy, not an ounce of self-doubt or insecurity. James is gorgeous and he knows it. Except it’s not cockiness that’s infused in his demeanor, but an unmatched self confidence.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Teddy says.

James drops his head, eyes opening to look at Teddy. “I missed you.”

James always says that. Even when Teddy’s been gone half an hour to pop round to the Tesco Express for a pack of sour Haribo to cheer James after a bad day. Yet no matter how many times he says it, it never loses its meaning, never feels disingenuous.

“Sorry I missed the game. I’m sure you were brilliant.”

James shrugs, cheeks flushing as he drops his forehead onto Teddy’s shoulder and presses their bodies even closer together with every thrust of his hips. Teddy groans loudly, though whether it’s from James’s bewildering inability to take a compliment despite constantly talking about how amazing he is, or the feeling of James’s clothed erection rubbing against his own, he’s not entirely sure.

James rubs his face against Teddy’s shoulder, and it takes Teddy a moment to realise James is trying to move Teddy’s t-shirt without having to remove his hands from their current residence—fisted tightly in Teddy’s hair. James succeeds moments later, shifting the t-shirt to the side with his teeth enough that he can mouth at the hollow of Teddy’s clavicle. 

“Fuck, Jamie. People are watching.”

James hums, a sound lost in the pulsing of the music but that Teddy can feel against his skin with the vibration of James’s soft lips.

It’s not that Teddy is shy, it’s just that the things he wants to do when James is close to him are not things one generally does in public. Teddy’d thought moving in together might settle the intense feelings of desperate desire, but rather than squash the fire James had lit inside of his heart, it simply set it ablaze. There was never enough time with James, never enough kisses or touches or smiles. He’d thought for sure knowing he was coming home to James every night would make it easier to have some self control, but all it takes is one toothy smile, one caress from James, and Teddy is lost.

Every time feels like the first time and fuck, Teddy wants him so much he aches with it.  
James continues to mouth across Teddy’s throat, sucking on the pulse point before dragging his tongue up and over the thick hair of Teddy’s beard.

“Fuck, I love this,” James says against the beard, tightening his hold on Teddy’s hair as he drags his teeth and lips across Teddy’s jawline, making Teddy shiver. He’d grown the beard on a whim a few weeks ago, not at all prepared for the way James would react when he got home from a particularly late training session, shoving him back against the kitchen table when he’d seen it, roughly yanking their jeans down and rutting against Teddy until they came in minutes like randy teenagers, the pasta boiling over on the stove. Technically James is still a teenager, but Teddy isn’t, and the memory of coming that fast from James sucking on his cheek makes Teddy flush.

“I know you do, sweetheart,” Teddy laughs, hands resting lightly on James’s arse as he sways his hips in time with James.

“Fuck you,” James grunts, nuzzling his way up the side of Teddy’s face to nip at his earlobe. The only thing Teddy likes more than the feeling of James’s mouth against his beard is the way the soft beard burn looks against James’s soft skin. “Merlin, I like this too,” James whispers almost to himself, breath hot and wet against Teddy’s ear as James drags his finger beneath the choker around Teddy’s neck.

“ _Jamie_ ,” Teddy gasps as the choker tightens from the action. 

“Oh, you like it too,” he breathes, dragging his finger back and forth, knuckle brushing against Teddy’s Adam's apple as he fingers the choker. It’s the simplest of touches, but it feels completely indecent and can feel his jeans developing a wet patch at the front.

James grinds their hips together harder. “You make me crazy,” he says, sucking Teddy’s earlobe into his mouth and beginning a roll of his hips that has Teddy struggling to remember how to breathe.

Teddy’s cock is so hard it's almost painful. It’s been five days—five torturous days—since he’d been able to fuck James, or be fucked by him, and he’s pretty sure he will come in his fucking jeans if James doesn’t stop. 

The song changes again, something slower, but with a thumping bass that’s deeper, the tempo so erotic Teddy can feel the echoes of it in his very veins as James suddenly steps away from Teddy, a look of anticipation in his eyes as he gives Teddy a smile so wicked Teddy thinks heaven itself would fall to its knees for James Sirius Potter.

James crooks his finger, beckoning Teddy to follow him, and Teddy does, without question. James doesn’t around to make sure Teddy is following. Of course he is. They both know he will. 

James waves at a few people as they make their way through the crowded space, clapping one of his teammates on the back and making a quick joke before moving on. Teddy’s eyes are riveted the back of James’s neck and the line of freckles that he knows dips beneath the shirt. Fuck, he wants to drag his tongue along them, wants to press James against the wall and have his way with him here and now. Teddy has never once considered himself an exhibitionist, but something about James makes Teddy want things he never wanted before—makes him want _everything._

James stops, looking back over his shoulder to smile at Teddy as he holds out his hand. Teddy reaches for it, linking their fingers and letting James pull him behind the heavy velvet curtain that hides the employee corridor as the lights around them flash brilliant purples and oranges. 

The second they step through the curtain, everything goes quiet—there’s clearly some sort of adaptation of a _Silencio_ charm on this part of the club, probably for the benefit of the employees. Through the crack in the curtain he can still see the neon lights, see people dancing and moving around. If anyone were to look close enough, they’d be able to see them too.

“What’re we doing?” Teddy asks, though he’s got a pretty good idea.

“I want you,” James says, hands roaming across Teddy’s chest as he gently presses him backward. Teddy’s back collides with the hard wall and he’s barely got time to wonder what it is James wants before James’s hands on the zipper of his jeans. “Let me suck you, Teddy. Please?”

“Fuck,” Teddy groans, still not at all used to the way James begs to touch Teddy as if Teddy is doing him a favour. In the beginning of their relationship he’d thought it was just James’s excitement to try things out, or even just a bit of James’s Gryffindor impulsivity to give all of himself to everything he tries. Except it has become rapidly apparent that James just really, really likes cock. Or Teddy’s at least. Teddy had been used to blow jobs being a sort of trade, the guy or girl who went on their knees for him hoping to get something similarly pleasurable in return so long as they made Teddy come. But James, fuck, James sucks Teddy’s cock as if the act is for him.

“Is that a yes? Gonna let me have you here, Teddy? Where anyone can see us. You want me on my knees for you? You want to fuck my face right here in this dirty corridor where anyone could see how bad I want you?”

“You have a filthy mouth, sweetheart,” Teddy breathes, hand at the back of James’s head as he pulls him in for a kiss. James moans into the kiss unabashedly and the sound seems ten times louder in the quiet seclusion of the not-quite-hidden corridor.

James drags his tongue along Teddy’s bottom lip, nipping at it once before pulling out of the kiss. His cheeks are flushed pink, his eyes bright. “That’s not all that could be filthy. Gonna let me get my knees dirty for you, too?”

“Yes. Fuck yes. Merlin, fucking do it,” Teddy all but begs, delighting in the way James drops to his knees immediately, though not before Teddy wandlessly casts a Cushioning Charm on the hard floor. A look of surprise flashes across James’s face and he makes a choked noise against Teddy’s stomach as he mouths at the soft flesh of Teddy’s stomach through the thin cotton while working Teddy’s jeans and boxers down just below his arse. Just low enough that Teddy’s cock springs free. 

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/466752564856094720/491345201340612608/glit2.jpgpg)  


James licks his lips, shifting back to sit on his heels as he opens his mouth and takes Teddy’s cock in. Teddy exhales, dropping his head back against the wall and letting his hands slide into James’s hair. James, always a goner for Teddy touching his hair, hums at the contact and Teddy tightens his hold, not enough to hurt but enough to give a soft tug. Enough that James arches his hips into the air, whimpering as he bobs his head back and forth on Teddy’s cock. It’s good. So good. Teddy is lost in the sensation of James’s full lips suctioned around his cock, the wet warmth of his tongue firmly pressed on the underside of his cock as James moves his head back and forth, letting Teddy set the pace.

“So good, fuck, Jamie.” James keens at the praise, sucking harder and moving his left hand to slide it between Teddy’s legs to cup his balls, massaging them softly. “Fuck I can’t—” but he can’t get the words out because James simply takes him in deeper, the tip of his cock hitting the back of James’s throat and Teddy opens his eyes just in time to see James palm himself through his jeans with his right hand as he swallows down Teddy’s release, his thumb digging into the tattoo at Teddy’s hip.

Teddy’s cock falls from James’s mouth and though James is panting, still trying to catch his breath, he continues to lick at Teddy’s cock, swirling his tongue around the sensitive tip until Teddy whimpers and pulls him up.

“Want a little help with that?” Teddy asks, yanking his own jeans back up but not bothering to do up the zipper.

“You know I do,” James says, stepping closer. “But I was thinking maybe we could head home and you could put this to good use,” he adds, scratching his fingertips down Teddy’s beard and biting on his bottom lip.

“Oh yeah, what did you have in mind?” Teddy asks, knowing exactly what James is thinking but desperate to hear him say it all the same. For someone with such a filthy mouth when it comes to what James wants to do to Teddy, he has a surprisingly hard time saying what he wants Teddy to do to _him_. It never fails to give Teddy a thrill of pleasure every time James is able to ask for what he wants.

James huffs, nuzzling Teddy’s beard and moving Teddy’s hands to his arse. “Teddy.”

A swell of affection pools in Teddy’s gut at the sudden change in James’s demeanor. Fucking James and his ability to go from brazen dirty talk to blushing because he wants Teddy to rim him. Fuck, but James will be the death of him. One person couldn't possibly be meant to love another person the way he loves James.

“Please,” James asks, voice barely above a whisper.

“You want my mouth down there? Want me to lick you open? You want the scruff of my beard dragging against your hole, against the sensitive skin between your arse cheeks that no one but me gets to see or touch—or taste,” he asks, taking pity on the hitch in James’s breathing.

“Fucking tease, you know I do,” James groans, hands fisted in the front of Teddy’s t-shirt as James rubs himself against Teddy slowly, not enough to come but enough to keep himself on the edge.

“Mmm, doesn’t count as teasing if I plan to follow through,” Teddy says, slipping his hands into James’s back pockets and pulling him closer. “And I plan to follow through all night.”

James whines, clutching at Teddy as Teddy presses a kiss to the top of James head and Apparates them directly out of the club and back home.

His last thought before the club disappears in a swirl of magic is how long it will take to give James stubble burn in an entirely new place.

**Author's Note:**

> Find [Goldentruth813](http://goldentruth813.tumblr.com/) & [Rizelles-Art](https://rizelles-art.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Comments and kudos are love. <3


End file.
